There are, presently available, many different types of waste receptacles. One such type is in the form of a bin having a head or cover which can be swung from side to side to place waste in the receptacle. The head or cover is mounted to the bin by a relatively heavy frame and in accordance with conventional construction, the entire assembly of the cover and the frame must be removed for cleaning the contents of the bin.